The Accident
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: Max gets a concussion or at least what they think is a concussion,will she be okay,or will it tear up the whole flock
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

I was in a room.

And it was white.

I didn't know why but the smell of the room and the fact that it was white made me scared ... VERY scared and uncomfortable.

Then I noticed this hot guy dressed in black and asked him "were am I ?"

And instead of a deep male voice I heard a girl voice and noticed her on my other side she was rambling:

"MAX You're finally up it's been ONE week since you've been in a comma  
we were SO scared I mean look at me I barely eaten since I heard you were in  
a comma I think I lost like five pounds which is a lot for us I mean since we need  
3,000 calories oh and then there's angel who has been like biting her nails the WHOLE time  
I mean they are WAY past stubs I'm surprised she hasn't bitten her finger off yet which she could probably do since shes like super girl or something".

Then she FINALLY took a breath and I was even more confused like who were these people? Who was this Max person? And my first one (which still hadn't been answered might i say)  
were am I? So then I asked again to the guy in black, AGAIN

"Were am I? And I don't know who this Max person is but I assure you it's not me ".

"Hospital, you're in a hospital "said the guy in black, I noticed he had a very manly voice.

"Oh" was all I could say I mean how had I gotten here anyway ....... not by magic I'm sure.

But then I noticed someone new in the room; she had blonde hair and blue eyes and something about her, I don't know  
what it was maybe because she was younger than the other 2 people. Also I had a feeling her name was: Angel. Then as I thought that she said

"well can I please borrow these 2 for a second " she grimaced when she said and had a look of total sadness like when a family member of yours dies; I also noticed that when she pointed at the boy and girl that , that the girl in purple was right her finger nails were WAY past stubs .

"sure you can sweetheart, hey is your name angel by any chance?" i knew i shouldnt have asked but i had to

"yes it is" she replied with a fake smile.... i wonder why....

after they had left i got a HUGE headache and i mean HUGE so i went back to sleep

* * *

**So what do you think ? worthy of a review?**


	2. The argument

"Well i guess that must have gone well " said Gazzy which had just come back with Iggy after stopping by McDonald's to buy some food .

"God their going to break my ear drums" said Iggy cause even though he couldn't see he could imagine angel standing on her tippy toes to look bigger while fang looked down at her and yelled back at her as she yelled to him.

"Hey,Nudge is over there she must know whats going on " said Gazzy after noticing a very very tired Nudge.

"Hey Nudge , whats up with them" said Iggy.

"Ugh they've been figthing for AGES mostly about Max cause you see Angel says we should just leave Max here to fend for herself and Fang thinks that is the most stupid thing shes ever said and that were family and we cant do that " explained Nudge .

"It is stupid after everything that Max has done for Angel and she wants to leave her here by herself??? " Said Iggy kinda shocked.

"well um not really, I mean you haven't seen her yet " Nudge replied suddenly very timid then she bit her lip before going on " I -- I thing im going to side with angel she....shes just not the same old max ".

"Nudge are you like stupid or mental or what tell me cause I really am confused Max practically gave up everything for us and she would give up her own life for the any of us with out hesitating and she gets a little concussion and then it's all over you all suddenly hate her " Said Iggy raging mad beginning to yell.

"I Don't hate her it's just well i cant tell you , you have to see her yourself and then you'll agree I'm sure " said Nudge.

"NO no i wont Nudge cause it's just a little concussion it's not like shes deformed or anything " said Iggy now yelling.

"How would you know? we just think its a concussion but this isnt normal this ... another person with the face of Max" Said Nudge.

"How is that possible? look your not blind so im SURE you can tell that is Max" Yelled Iggy.

"Damn You dont you get it? its not Max" Said Nudge getting pissed because people passing by were staring and inching away from them.

"SHUT UP " yelled Gazzy who hadn't said a word and had been able to keep his cool " look i don't care what you decide Nudge but you have to promise me something ".

"what?" She said while daggers and Iggy.

"yYou won't leave until me and iggy get a chance to see her"

"Fine".

"Sooo can we see her?" asked Gazzy.

"No shes sleeping " said Angel that had on a non-emotional face and was clearly pissed at fang who could probably kill with the look he had.

"fine well stay here till she wakes up".

* * *

**Okay so what do think? to crappy or should i go on?**


	3. The confrontation

**Hi everyone thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!!!! **

* * *

**"**Hey Max how you feeling " Said a teen with a striped white and blue polo, he had strawberry blond hair, and cloudy blue eyes, I wonder if he's.... no he can't be.

"uh sorry but I'm not max I'm Ella of Frell " I said wondering why he was here

"Ella of Frell ???? what are you talking about Max ???" He replied.

"You know the story; i was cursed with obedience when i was born, they wrote a movie about me they were playing it a few minutes ago .. duh" I said .

"Oh geez , You're Maximum Ride not this Ella of frell " said a boy next to him , he looked a lot like angel , plus he had cow lick hair and a green hoodie .

"Oh you're saying the same thing as that one girl who was wearing purple , she was with angel , are you guys related to this "max" person " i said hoping that i was right

"Look its me , Iggy , and Gazzy , you HAVE to remember the time we blew up you're favorite pants and you kicked us out of the house for 2 weeks till you finally calmed down , then i had to cook cookies for you for a whole month every day !!!!

"Look i don't know you okay!!!!!!! you MUST be blind i mean OBVIOUSLY i dont remember you so you probably have the wrong room number " i said getting mad , I heard the little machine next to me start beeping faster ... so thats what was attached to my chest ....

"Actually max i am blind" he replied super mad" And i you remembered me you'd know that already!!! I mean how could you not remember everything we've been through?"

"Oh sorry I -- I uh do you know were my family is " i don't know why but i needed them here ..... NOW or at least someone i knew

"We are you're family Max " said the boy ... i guess he was Gazzy

"STOP CALLING ME MAX " i shrieked then i heard the little machine start beeping super loud and the doctors came in and rushed Iggy and Gazzy away .. and everything went black after that.

* * *

Sorry this chapters is so short :( I promise they will get longer, oh and for anyone confused the chapters will alter from third pov or someone in the flock to Max.

R&R


	4. The agreement

**OMG im so sorry I've had this chapter written for at least 2 months on my phone XD so I hope you like! and i'm pretty sure it'll help anyone whos confused =D**

**Fangs POV**

After 3 long minutes i finally saw Gazzy and Iggy come out and well Gazzy looked confused but Iggy was just completely pissed

"So how was it" I heard Nudge mumble.

"Oh i dont know depends with ella of frell it went horrible and Max wasnt even there apparently" Said Iggy Sarcasticly

Gazzy then with a much controlled voice uttered " She doesn't remember us heck she didnt even know who she was" By the end he was holding in tears, Angel went up to him and gave him a hug

"It will be okay Gazzy, she just amnesia" Said Angel

"She has what?" I Asked.

"Amnesia, its a brain disease and the person , in this case Max forgets everything before the amnesia its called Retrograde Amnesia , Max's is kinda wacky cause she remembers a couple of stuff like my name but

i dont think she remembers she has wings its kinda like her being a baby she doesn't know barely anything" said Angel

"So in other words she doesnt remember about The School, Erasers, Ari, how jeb betrayed her & us, how to fly and fight , how to stay alive, that she can breath underwater & she has super speed non of that?" Said Iggy still confused

"Yeah pretty much" Said Angel

"But she does know how to talk" Leave it to nudge to notice something like that" How come?".

"Well i said she forgot most stuff but not the basics like eating and walking and flying isnt really a basic" Replied Angel

_So i wonder if she remembers that i'm her boyfriend, i wonder if she even remembers she loves me? wait_

_"_So thats why you want to leaver her angel?" I said putting two and two together" you wanna remember the tough Max who was mostly smarter than you"

"No, i just dont want her to remember everything of her hell-ish life shes forgotten everything that's ever pained her she can be happy now, even if happy means without us" Angel let a tear escape when she at the end

"That doesnt make sense"said Nudge " She still has wings and superpowers how can she just ignore those? Not to mention the voice"

"The School gave them to her, they can take them back if anything" Said Angel, though not convinced

"but then she'll still have to go back to hell on earth she might remember" Replied Gazzy

"Maybe Jeb can help so shes sleeping the whole time? we can tell her she superglued them on Halloween one day" She replied looking at me for help, although why i should help her i dont know but i might as well since it looks like im the new leader

"Lets give her a 2 months if she remembers about the school she can stay but if not then well leave her to Dr.M who is her birth mother" I Finally said after 7 agonizing minutes and everyone just nodded

Then a doctor came to us and showed us that Max would be able to leave the hospital in 2 days if she got enough rest

This is going to be a long 2 months,

* * *

**So what do you think? i have no idea were this story is going so i'm extremely excited!!!Oh and the amnesia thing is actually real like there many types of amnesia like 7 to be exact!**


End file.
